Blink
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. Based off the US Version of the show. Steve Wilton is a wealthy businessman struggling with hiding the truth from everyone he's ever known. Fiona Gallagher is trying to escape the self destructive person that she once was. When their secrets start to unravel and he offers her an ultimatum. How do their lives begin to change? (Pairings:Fiona/Steve, Lip/Mandy)


**A/N: Hi readers! This is my very first time writing a fanfiction for the show Shameless and after watching the show (binge watching it really and almost finishing Season 1) I kind of wanted to try my hand at writing a Steve and Fiona story, even though I'm not that far into the show. This is all AU. But, it's still based in Chicago and some of the things from the show are the same in a way. However, some things do have my own twist on them. I have spoiled myself on a few things and looked some of the characters up just to get more information on them. Also, I just wanted to add that I'm sorry if the characters seem really out of character. But, I'm still trying to get a grasp on how to write them since this is my first story about this show. **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this little story nonetheless. **

**Thanks for reading! :) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blink<span>**

"One." Her hands press against the glass, not wanting to leave fingerprints behind, Fiona tightens the grasp of her red gloves and closes her eyes as she hears the door making a popping noise when the latch to the lock comes undone. She could do this in her sleep. It wasn't that hard, stealing a car in broad daylight in the middle of winter from an awfully rich downtown neighborhood. This was like second nature to Fiona Gallagher.

"Two." She glances around, mumbling a few select curse words to herself because it's fucking cold outside and her clothes have holes and tears in them and she hasn't had the time or the money to shop for new ones. She hates this life, she thinks as she slides her tired and chilled body against the smooth black leather interior of the silver colored Ferrari. The inside of the car smells like an expensive suit wearing, shit talking, money pouring out of his pockets and Rolex admiring man. "He won't miss it too much." Fiona thinks to herself as she leans down and attempts to hot wire the car, taking her hands and trying to break apart the plastic open so that she can get to the wiring. She done this so many times before, quicker and a lot more planned out. But, today was a spur of the moment kind of deal. And, she leans back into the seat for a moment wondering why the car isn't starting and then she hears it. The clicking of the remote car opener and a pair of men talking.

"Mr. Wilton!" Someone shouts out his name from across the parking lot of one of Chicago's most expensive restaurants in the downtown area called, Everest.

"Shit, couldn't even get to three this time!" Fiona utters out under her breath, looking through the frosted tinned windows of his car and trying to figure out how she's going to get out of this situation. Her good looks and cleavage just won't do it this time. When she was in high school, her next door neighbor and much older close friend, Veronica Fisher had taught her a few things when she was just around the age of 18 years old. "To get what you want from the cute guys. All you need to do is just show your boobs off a little. But, not too much because you don't want the wrong kind of attention. You're not a little whore." She had warned, smiling and adding in quietly. "You have a little more class than some of these cheap looking girls at your high school." Veronica also known as Vee had helped Fiona grab the attention of Jake Marshall, a football player that she had a crush on all throughout her high school days. That was until she figured that he was an absolute moron and cared more about his looks and the number of notches on his belt buckle than being in a lasting relationship.

Fiona's hands shook as she heard heavy footsteps coming closer towards the car and then she looked back behind her. The back seat. She could hide there, probably not very well. But, it was better than getting yanked out of the damn car into the freezing cold or going to jail before she could even blink.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy!" He shouts, causing Fiona to slither back into the seat and hide. She covers herself up with a blanket of his as she hears him open the car door and he grumbles something about how he swore he locked it before he left the parking lot.

"Ah, fucking hell." He stammers out, starting the car and closing the door behind him. Fiona holds her breath, praying to god silently. She isn't a big believer in anything, never really has been since her mother walked out on them and has been coming in and out of her life since she was sixteen. Her father continuously over the last seven years has been praying to the porcelain gods after long nights of binge drinking and cocaine snorting, way more than the '_big guy upstairs.'_

"I know you're back there. You did this last time too, tried to steal from me. Very bold of you to think that you'd be able to get away with it a second time and try to steal my car, like I wouldn't notice the damn thing missing." He exhales deeply as Fiona shamefully lifts her head up and bats her eyelashes at him. She didn't recognize him at first. But, indeed she had stolen from him before, a few months back before her last jail time incident. It was a Rolex watch that he had been wearing on his wrist that was easily worth a couple thousand or even more at a pawn shop. Yeah, she had stolen it and pawned it. The money was mostly spent on bills and food, trying to keep things from being shut off at home and her family from becoming completely homeless.

He coughs out a laugh. "You know lady, I didn't recognize you at first. But," He turns around as he stops at a red light near the intersection. She can see the saliva on his lips while he runs his tongue over them and smirks. "Did my ex-wife, Estefania put you up to this? Because, she loves fucking my day up and getting back at me after I've pissed her off." He tells her.

Fiona shakes her head, uncovering her shivering body from the blanket around her shoulders as she exhales deeply too. She knows nothing about him. Well, except for the fact that he drives an expensive sports car, smells like heaven and has the most expensive taste in things that she has ever seen in a man. Granted, she's spent most of her life in foster homes, run down neighborhoods and trailer parks with people who work average jobs and live pay check to pay check just to keep surviving. But, she has been around wealthy people and she has seen some really nice things throughout her life.

"Your ex-wife? What, is she like in the mob or something?" Fiona questions as he suddenly pulls over to the side of a curb and taps his fingers against the steering wheel when she mentions his ex lover. Surely, she must have screwed him over badly since he's reacting in such a deflective way. It isn't really any of her business anyways, Fiona thinks to herself. They're in front of a mini mart and she can tell they're in Englewood just by the graffiti on the walls of the red bricks and the guys who look like gang members standing out in front of the store, looking to sell drugs.

"You might not want to drop me off here. It wouldn't be a good idea for me or for you." She warns him, leaning her elbows against the leather front seats of his car as she turns her head to look into his eyes. He's handsome, someone she could see herself with if she had as much money has he does. Hell, she could see herself with him regardless if only she didn't screw him over the first time and had made a bad first impression by stealing the watch he had at the time. But, Fiona's about 100 percent certain that he has way more than one Rolex. He looks as if he'd have a closet full of them.

"I stopped the car because I'm starting to get a stiff neck from turning around and talking to you. Come sit up front and I'll drop you off wherever you want to go. Consider it me trying to be a nice guy and not turn you in." Steve tells her, watching her eyebrows furrow as she smacks her lips together.

"You're not going to press charges against me? I stole your watch 2 months ago and here I am again, targeting you. Hell, you can get a restraining order, throw me back into prison. It's not like I haven't been there before. I actually just got out for writing bad checks." Fiona explains to him, laughing a little at the thought of how long and in depth her rap sheet with the local police department is. They probably know her by name now instead of just a number.

He shakes his head in disappointment. Surely, he hadn't really thought this whole thing through long enough. To be honest, Steve was going to drive her straight to the police station and press charges against her for attempted robbery or even a felony. Whatever could stick against her. But, looking her over and noticing how messed up and sorrowful she looked with her light brown gaze and her tightly pulled back brown hair, he took pity on her.

"Have you ever thought about changing your profession? You know, going from professional thief to let's say, an actual job that makes money that's yours and not someone else's?" She's silent for a long time, thinking about her parents and her siblings. Last she heard, the only two that Frank and Monica Gallagher got to keep under their custody was her eldest brother, Phillip and her little sister, Debbie. Her other three brothers, Carl, Ian and Liam. She hasn't seen since child protective services came by and took them away for alleged child neglect. It's been six months since Fiona's heard anything about them. Truth is, they've probably been adopted by good families in the last few months, at least she hopes they have. Because, living with her parents is simply pure hell.

"I'm a college drop out. I tried it once and I couldn't afford it. So, I resorted to stealing the things I've wanted to get by. Until I ran into you." She spits out her words, placing her hand against the car door handle and opening it just a little bit, allowing for the cold winter air to rush inside as Steve sighs deeply.

"Oh, let me guess. My coming back from the very important meeting I had today that I've been in all day long ruined your plans for an escape. Let me remind you that, you're the one breaking and entering into my car, sweetheart. I'd say you ruined my plans." Steve hisses out at her, watching as she opens the door with her foot and exits his car, slamming it shut behind her.

Rolling down his window, he yells out at her just to piss her off even more because provoking a reaction out of her seems to be one of the most interesting highlights of his day. "You don't need to freeze your ass off in a shitty part of town. I can drive you wherever you need to go." He offers again as Fiona re-wraps the light green scarf around her neck and shakes her head. "No thanks, pretty boy. I don't need your charity handouts or your carpools. I can walk, my house isn't that far from here." She tells him, watching his eyebrows lift as he opens his mouth to say something and he see's her lean her body against his car, placing half of her upper body back inside of it through the opened window.

"And for the record, I'm not part of the mob, if that's what you're thinking. I have no fucking clue who your ex-wife is. But, I do hope that you see her soon. I can see the tension in your neck and shoulders. Therefore, you seem like you could use a good screw by her or by someone else, equally a pain in your ass." She watches his mouth shut fast, running his hands through his hair as he looks her dead in the eyes and says. "Why don't you do it for me?"

Fiona laughs, one of those sarcastic and over the top laughs that he can tell his fake. But, he'll take it anyways because for some reason he's never seen anyone smile so beautifully the way she does after she's stopped laughing and he's mesmerized by it. "Don't worry, car thieves aren't my type. I'd be afraid to let you leave alone in my bedroom for an allotted period of time. You could rob me blind in my sleep."

She's blushing at the idea of him touching her and she's trying too damn hard to keep her composure because she doesn't even know him and he really has her all wrong. "Well, that's never going to happen because we're not going to be running into each other again." She replies flatly, pivoting on her heel when she hears him state loudly, leaning against the console in his car so that she can hear him better.

"Don't be so sure about that." Steve confidently says, taking out his wallet and extending out his hand to her with $50 dollars in it. "Take the money. Since you don't want a ride to wherever you thought you were going to go once you stole my car. The least I could do is give you money to catch the bus or something."

"I'm not a charity case, I don't need a handout from a smooth talking, rich guy like you. Thanks a lot though." She can see the confusion on his face as he scrunches up his nose and tilts his head to the side.

"For what?" Fiona hears him question.

Walking away from his car, she's smiling widely as she flashes a bright beaming pearly white smile in his direction and waves his wallet in front of his face. "For the parting gift! See you around, handsome." She exclaims, taking the 600 dollars out of his wallet and tossing the rest of it into the trash bin as she crosses the street and disappears out of his rear view mirror. Steve watches Fiona fade away into the crowd and slams his palms against the steering wheel. He never even caught her name and his mind is filling with thoughts of how he'd be able to find out more about the sneaky and yet beautifully manipulative woman who has left a lasting impression on him, more than any other person in his life has ever done before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kind of just intended for this to be like a one or two shot story. But, if any of you would like for me to add more to this. I would only do so if I got enough people interested in wanting to read it. **

**Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
